


New Year

by StardustSky



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, New Year's Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: Panchito and José were planning to visit Donald for the New Year’s, but their flight gets delayed. Instead they decide to celebrate the New Years together at a local bar.





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble that I wrote for the New Year’s.  
> I am really into this fandom right now and I love these two so much, so maybe I'll post more of this ship.

The night flew by so fast, just like the year.

José and Panchito were supposed to be with their friend Donald right now, but due to extreme weather conditions, their flight has been delayed and they were now celebrating the New Years’ at a local bar close to the airport.

Upon arriving there, they were rapidly served champagne on the house. Everyone was getting excited for the countdown and the two friends went with the flow. If they couldn’t celebrate with their good pal Donald, this was the next best thing they could do for now.

They were welcoming a new year, dancing, singing and counting down the remaining seconds.

Perhaps they were a little tipsy, or perhaps it was the heat of the moment, but José was surprised when Panchito decided to share the first kiss of the New Year with him. Before the parrot could realise what just happened, Panchito affectionately hugged him and offered him other small kisses on his face.  

At the end, José couldn’t help but to smile.

Tipsy or not, this New Year started with an unexpected turn already, and José was happy.


End file.
